Mistaken Identities
by Uranasu
Summary: All seems well for Serena and friends as Earth is finally protected from evil. But now things get personal when a mysterious samurai sailor scout from the future appears to kill Serena for the throne! Will Darien prevent or be the cause of Serenas death?
1. Dream of the Past

**Hello all! Ura here with my very first Sailor Moon fic, YEA! This story has been bugging me since the 3rd season began but I just shrugged it off because I thought I was getting over the whole Sailor Moon fad… but I haven't.**

**So here you go! My first chapter to "Mistaken Identities"! **

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**--CHAPTER 1: Dreams of the Past**

**-**

**--**

**-**

* * *

She tossed and turned in her sleep as her body became wrapped in her white linen sheets. She kept panting and cringing at every thought that came to mind…of every dream that came from the past. 

**-**

**--**

**-**

**DREAM**

**-**

**--**

The reflection of the Moon Kingdom painted itself upon the Crystal Lake as the young princess of moon sat on the bay. She was content with her state of mind and from afar appeared to be longing for someone or something. She continued to stare at the shimmering stars in the lake, unaware of the fact that her cousin had already walked up beside her and taken a seat.

"You look happy…" her cousin began, snapping her out of her trance. "Almost…almost as if you're pining over someone." she finished.

The young moon princess pulled her knees to her chest and shrunk her head in to hide her blush and avoid further embarrassment.

"Ah ha!" her cousin exclaimed. "I knew you developed a crush on somebody! Who is it this time? Is it the new kitchen boy? The gardener's nephew? Or…" she began slyly. "Could it be the Prince of Dust from the elliptical galaxy?"

"NO! Not at all!" Serena exclaimed in defense. "It's none of them, and besides the guy I'm in love with way better than them!"

"Woo woo now, take it easy." said the girl putting hands up in defense. "There's no need to get feisty."

The tension was bit high so the two girls remained silent for a few moments before speaking again.

"I only saw him once…" Serena began to confess. "We've never spoken before and when I saw him I was hiding behind a rose bush so he wouldn't see me." Her eyes began to glisten with romance as she thought back to her encounter. "He appeared to be looking for someone, but I didn't know who it was. He was tall with dark hair, and handsome to boot!"

She let out girly giggle as she realized what just escaped to her lips.

"Sorry about that Sabrina, I just got caught up in the moment." She confessed.

"Don't worry about Serena…its okay." An envious sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes looked toward the sky. "To be completely honest, I'm jealous of you Serena."

"What? Jealous of me?" the moon princess questioned.

"Yep, I mean…" she sighed again opening her eyes to actually see the stars. "Auntie Serenity is totally for you to fall in love and be happy, while my family…" she paused and threw pebble that was beside her into the lake. "While my family totally against me having any kind of life at all." She finished sadly.

"Sabrina that's not true at all!"

"Oh is it?" she questioned. "Serena you're the only child to the Moon Queen Serenity, and yet even though your only 12 you've been allowed the privilege to fall in love with who ever you please."

Another moment of silence fell upon them before Sabrina continued her remarks.

"I just…" she lifted her hands up high as if she was reaching for the stars. "I just want to be free. Free to say what I want, express what I feel." She clinched her fist and nurtured them on her breast as if she was easing its pain. "I'm in love…" she mumbled.

"What? I didn't understand what you just said Bri." Serena pressed on.

"If I repeat it, you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"Okay." She promised.

"I met a prince…from Earth." She began.

But soon everything in her dream began to fast forward in a hurried motion. She couldn't make out any of the things the people were doing, any steps they had taken, but the voices…she could hear the voices hunting her, pulling her down into the warp of nothingness. Then everything began to slow down but still flashed around to the memories that hurt her most.

She saw the day Queen Serenity gave the title of Sailor Moon to Serena.

"_Serena you will be the leader of the Sailor Scouts_…_you will become Sailor Moon." Said Queen Serenity handing her the broche. _

"_WHAT! Aunt Serenity that isn't fair! Serena's only 14, she can't possibly handle the responsibility of a sailor solider if she can barely walk in a straight line!"_

"_Sabrina, hold your tongue! You will never get what you want by acting in such a matter!"_

"_NO I refuse! Everyone knows it…everyone knows that I'm the perfect candidate to become the leader of the sailor scouts! I'm the perfect warrior! Serena can't handle screaming like a baby whenever she scrapes her knee, what makes you think she could handle a battle against Queen Beryl and her minions?"_

She saw the confession Serena made about the feelings she had for her love.

"_Sabrina…he's the one, I know he his!" _

"_Who? Your secret crush since you was 12?"_

_She nodded._

"_When will I ever get to meet this mystery guy of yours?"_

"_Well right now he's in a far away place, but I stored a picture of him in my moon locket."_

"_Don't you mean STAR locket? It's the shape of a star."_

_She ignored her statement and continued. _

"_Here's a picture of my prince." She opened the locket to reveal…_

"_No……"_

"_Sabrina? What's wrong?"_

_Darien! She has a picture of my Darien!_

"_Oh Sabrina I wish you would tell me what's bugging you." She pleaded reaching a hand out to her, but before it reached her she slapped it away._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled with venom in her eyes. "How could you do this to me Serena?" she asked furiously with pain in her voice._

"_What…what do you mean? I don't understand." She responded hurtfully._

"_DON'T PLAY STUPID!" she yelled slapping her to the ground._

She saw and remembered the pain she felt when her father found out what she did to her cousin.

_SLAP!_

"_So you like hitting on your little cousin? Is that it?" he demanded slapping her again._

"_No sir…" she responded with tears in her eyes._

"_Oh now you wanna cry? Did you think about crying when you hit your cousin!" he demanded this time punching her to the ground._

"_(Sniff) No sir…" she sobbed._

"_Get up!" he demanded pulling her up by her blonde hair. "You don't know how embarrassing it is for my sister to have to communicate to me, telling me that my 16 year old daughter is beating up on my little niece. Do you know how bad that makes me look!" he yelled tugging her hair more tightly._

"_Yes sir!" she cried in pain._

"_Now you're yelling at me?" he asked challenging._

"_No…"_

"_You hit your cousin, now you're yelling at me." He smirked._

"_NO! No daddy please!" she begged knowing what was coming up next. He was taking her to 'The Room', where all of the pain and agony she felt was born. She struggled to get loose of his grasp no matter how futile it was. In the corner of her eye she could she her mother standing on the other side of the corner doing nothing but watch._

"_Mommy…" he opened the door._

"…_help."_

_**SLAM!**_

"AAAHHHH!" the teenage blonde shot up in bed panting in cold sweat as she tried to get her mind back into reality.

"Sabrina.." asked a voice in French accent.

"Sabrina…" it asked again.

"What is it Terentia?" she finally answered, her eyes shadowed by the night.

"Well I was wondering what-"

"Nothing," she interrupted. "I'm just fine."

She untangled herself from her bed sheets walked and out onto her balcony to the cool midnight air. Some loose strands of her blonde hair fluttered in the wind from the French braid that confined it, as her amethyst eyes examined and judged the city below her.

"Well I was just wondering what your dream was about when a person considers you're not a wild sleeper." Terentia came in to finish her statement.

A small squirrel like weasel came trotting out onto the balcony and climbed up Sabrina's body to rest on her left shoulder. The animal was of white fur with black paws and ears, with a small patch of black fur that circled around its neck like a choky and black dipped tail.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" it asked.

"Terentia, you of all people should know how I am when it comes to decisions. Once I make them its final…I don't go back on my word." The young teen said dully.

"Oh how very chivalrous of you." Terentia responded sarcastically. "I can feel the excitement in your voice. It's not everyday a person sets up the death of their family member."

"Yeah well I'm not your everyday person now am I?" she answered back. "I'm only doing this because of him."

She began to clinch her fist on the railing until her knuckles turned white. It wasn't long before Terentia felt her body tremble and scurried along to the rail to try and look Sabrina in the eyes.

"Sabrina, darling." She began, her French accent going subtle. "Are you still not over him? You've got to move on, and I say this for your own good! You're dating a handsome young benefactor; you're top in your class, your strong, your beautiful, honey you can definitely find yourself another. He's definitely moved on and fell in love with-"

"With my backstabbing cousin!" she interrupted. "She took everything from me! Everything that should've been mine and was mine she took it!"

"Do you have to interrupt me when I'm talking?" Terentia asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry; I know I've got plenty ahead for me but…even though she took it all away from me I still can't forgive her. Not until these dreams stop hunting me and my memories stop plaguing me! But even more so, I feel it's all of his fault." she admitted looking up to the starry night sky.

"I see, so you think the only way to free yourself is to…"

"Yes…I'm sorry Terentia but I feel it's the only way rid me of my pain…" she blinked and Terentia saw that for a split second her eyes flashed with sorrow. "I'll have the Sailor Scout of the Samurai, Samuros, kill Princess Serena."

* * *

---

**TBC**

**So whatcha think? Pretty darn good for the first chap right? But I'm not sure if I should update and post the next chapter……**


	2. Meetings and Flirtation

**Writing becomes fun after awhile. Especially when I get great reviews like these! So here's the second chapter to "Mistaken Identities".**

**-**

**--**

**-**

**CHAPTER 2: Meetings and Flirtation**

**--**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The teenage blonde took her seat in class and prepared to begin the lesson for the day. She was so happy, her cousin was coming to visit her and she had a date with Darien this afternoon that alone was enough to get her floating on cloud nine. Just the simple fact she was finally going to have some alone time with Darien after so many months of battling freak show monsters and saving the world.

_This is our special day…_

She remembered him saying.

_After school today we're going to spend the whole day together. It's my way of commemorating you for saving the world and getting into high school._

Ohhhh just thinking about him made her go wild! Thinking back to his voice made her face flush, and the very sound of it made her want to melt into a puddle; but… soon he'd be leaving to go to school in America and who knows when she'll see him again. The very thought if it killed her mood and totally ruined her momentum, just her luck it was 1st period.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

* * *

It was finally time for P.E. Serena's most hated class of the day. She may have been Sailor Moon and constantly fought monsters (that she mainly ran away from) to get the workout of her life; but she totally despised P.E.

She walked out onto the track field and saw a group of students all ooing, ahhing and cheering over something spectacular over on the side. Seeing the big crowd made curiosity take the best of her and she jogged her way over to the scene.

"Wow she's spectacular!" she heard one girl say.

"That was the most amazing run I've ever seen!" she heard a boy to the side say.

"Hey isn't she that freshman girl?" she heard another girl say.

"You mean the klutz with the pig tails!" asked the girl's friend.

"_Klutz?" she thought angrily. "Okay so I may not be the most graceful person…but I'm not that big of a klutz."_

"Nah it's definitely not her, she's not wearing pig tails she's wearing a pony tail." observed another boy.

"Someone should call the fashion police on her because those pig tails are so elementary." commented another girl.

"So tell me…were you guys supposed to say this behind my back or in my face?" Serena asked depressingly.

The crowd soon parted for a small entry way to the center and everyone turned to look the pig tailed blonde.

She was ready…she was ready to give them the speech of the century about truth justice and kindness. All the ingredients that made her so great in children eyes…or all the ingredients that made Sailor Moon so great. But before she spoke or uttered a single word, she saw what it was exactly that grabbed everybody's attention.

"Sa….Sabrina?" she questioned.

The girl stopped wiping the sweat of her face and curiously looked up to see who had called her name.

"Sabrina, it is you!" she exclaimed and made a run for her cousin. When she got about 7 ft away from her before tripped on her feet and landed face first in front of her feet.

"OOOooohhhhhhh" the crowd responded before breaking into a fit of laughter.

She felt humiliated. Not only from the other students in class, but also because of the first impression had she given her cousin.

"Goodness, you fall when there's nothing to fall over." Spoke a female in a natural tone. Serena looked up to see her cousin reaching a hand down to pick her up with a warm smile.

"But I guess…something's just aren't meant to change huh?" she continued

"It's the best things that stay with you" Serena added.

"I guess so, but…your clumsiness is definitely not your best thing. You've been like this since you first learned how to walk." She theorized pulling Serena up to her feet.

"I guess not." Serena admitted dusting herself off.

"Come on Serena let's chit chat over there on the bleachers." Her cousin suggested.

"Ohhh no thanks. I really ought to get back to class." She backed down.

"Oh I'm sure the coach wouldn't mind you if you talked to the new transfer student to give her some pointers." Sabrina edged on.

"Huh? What? You mean your attending this school!" Serena began exclaiming.

"Yeah dummy, can't you tell by the uniform?" she asked annoyingly.

"Look at them, they look exactly alike! You would think they were identical twins or something." A girl from earlier remarked.

"Yeah too bad they don't have the same brain wave capacities." One of the boys remarked.

The students soon lost interest in the two girls and headed their separate ways before the start of class.

"Huh? Uhhhhh…oh yeah I knew that just testing Rina." Serena answered nervously and began to laugh it off in hopes lessening her embarrassment.

"You know what? How about you go on to class, we can meet up later after school to catch up." Sabrina suggested.

"Oh…are you sure?"

"Yeah, hopefully by then you'll be back down to earth." She explained walking off.

"Okay!" Serena shouted after her. "I'll see you then!" She watched and admired her cousin run off toward the school.

"_Wow she's already here and already getting along with the cool kids!...She just may be my ticket to fame here in high school! But I can't help but wonder if I forgot something important…." She pondered._

"Oh NO!' she shrieked.

_I was supposed to see Darien after school today!_

* * *

Class soon ended without a problem because all they did was practice some stretches, which meant no emergency trips to the infirmary for Serena. And soon after before she knew it, school was over and she still hadn't touched bases with Sabrina to tell her about her already scheduled plans! Guilt soon consumed her and she exited the building with her head hung low. She was walking toward the school gates when something told her to look up, and there she saw…

"Sabrina…oh!" she stopped herself quickly before she gave herself away. Because right there, right before her very eyes was Sabrina flirting with Darien!

She quickly hid behind a nearby tree as not to be seen so she may eavesdrop on their conversation.

"A Yamaha, how sporty of you." She heard her say to him.

"Yeah it's my favorite brand in bikes." He responded.

"I'm more of a classic gal myself. I'm into Harley Davidson's, mainly the 1977 FXS Low Rider. That bike…..ah!" she gave a thrilled moan. "It's my baby, but…I still ride Yamaha brands shhh…" she whispered harshly. "Don't let him hear that or he'll be heart broken." She said dramatically.

This caused Darien to throw his head back and break into a fit of laughter, and made Serena heartbroken.

"_I could never get Darien to laugh like that…he just chuckles and praise me on how wonderful I am. That's all good and well but…" _she looked up and saw the way he laughing. _"What do I have to do to get him to share a heartfelt laugh like that with me?"_

"What are you laughing at? I'm serious!" Sabrina said in a playful serious tone. "If you don't stop laughing I'm going to tell him on you." She threatened.

"And I guess I should beware the dreaded FXS Beast huh?" he inquired.

"Damn straight!" she warned, and they both burst into a fit of laughter all over again.

Serena felt herself sink more and more to the ground, and why not? She felt lower than dirt right now; she's been in a relationship with Darien for going on two years now, and not once has she gotten him to laugh or crack jokes in the way he's doing with Sabrina.

"You know it weird." She heard him begin.

"What's that?"

"You…you look exactly like my girlfriend yet you two are totally different." He confessed.

"How so?"

"Well you interest in motorcycles, that's a first."

"And don't you ever diss my baby again!" she threatened and they shared another yet smaller laugh together.

"Your sense of humor is another aspect. My girlfriend couldn't crack a joke if it saved her life." He chuckled.

"Oh that's okay! I couldn't get the priest from my family's church to bless me because I can walk and chew bubblegum…dirty habit, anyway back to your girlfriend." She said quickly as not to get off subject.

"Hahaha, its funny…I've only just met you and yet I feel like I've met you somewhere before." He confessed.

"Well you never know, "she started stepping closer to him. "Maybe you and I were meant to be but…" she leaned against him and drew circles on his back. "You met your girlfriend instead and thought she was me."

"Maybe, speaking of which I wonder what's taking her so long I sure hope she didn't get stuck with detention or something." He began worriedly.

"Yeah…" she dragged. "I'm waiting on my cousin, but!" she ran away from him a bit and turned to say her goodbyes. "If you see a blonde with pig tails named Serena tell her to get together with me later!" she yelled.

"But…"

"I gotta go!" she finished and ran off down the street. She turned the corner down a partially empty street and picked up her pace.

"Terentia!" she called, and in a sudden instant a spinning fur ball appeared in the air and landed on her shoulder to reveal the squirrel like weasel.

"You rang?" she asked.

"Terentia get ready…Samaras attacks tonight."

* * *

**BACK TO DARIEN**

* * *

"That's weird, she just gave an exact description of…"

"Darien…" came a small female voice.

He turned around to see his usually perky girlfriend now sad and depressed looking.

"Serena!" he said running to her. "Serena what took you so long I was starting to get worried." He kissed her on her forehead and held her tight. "I thought you had detention or something." He confessed.

"No…"

"Hey what's the matter? Why are you so sad." He tilted her head up by the chin and saw tears flowing from her eyes. "Serena…what's…"

"Tell me the truth Darien, did you like her?" she asked angrily.

"Well yeah but…"

"Oh I knew it…you like her better than me! Guys always like her more!" she whined falling to her knees.

"Serena, it may be true that I like her…but, you're the one I love." He came back bending down to kiss her softly.

"(sniff) Oh Darien…you always know exactly what to say to me…(sniff) I thought you had fallen for her for sure."

"Who?" he asked dumbly.

"Sabrina of course!" she yelled at him. "Gosh Darien even I remember what we're talking about here!"

"I'm sorry Serena; I just want you to start being your normal happy self right now. I don't care about anyone or anything else at this moment, you the beautiful girl standing in front of me."

"Oh Darien."

They held each other in a loving embrace for a small moment before separating to get on his bicycle.

"So were exactly are we going tonight?" Serena asked curiously.

"Some place special." He answered and rolled off down the street. The sun was setting soon, and if he wanted the moment to be perfect so picked up speed to make good timing.

* * *

--

**TBC**

**Man….okay somebody be truthful with me, is this story going well? Don't worry about the other scouts and what nots b/c they'll be popping up in the next chapter. I just want to know if anyone likes it enough for me to actually continue.**

**Ura out**


End file.
